la hora de la verdad
by z0nika23
Summary: Hola soy nueva en esto la verdad llevaba mucha tratando de escribir esta historia, suplico me perdonen los herrores de ortografia, tratare de subir esta historia cada martes nos vemos !


**HOLA! soy manzana (obiamnte no me llamo asi pero el nombre suena genil *0* ) epero disfruten de este fic.**

**me despido y hasta la proxima**

Cada dia, cada minuto o durante el entrenamiento... lo recuerdo...su hermosa sonrisa ,que durante todo el dia la tenia puesta como si fuera un collar, que con armonia con sus pecas hacia que su rostro reluciera tal cual estrella . Acontinuacion contare nuestra historia..

Tras pasar los años me fui olvidando de mis amistades de la infancia, exepto de uno, uno en especial que su familia siempre le tnedio la mano a la mia cuando estaba en la pobreza ,pero ellos siempre se negaban a aceptar embargo por las cosas de la vida tuvimos que separarnos sin nisiquiera poder decir adios , me en liste ala tropa de reclutas para proteger a mi madre ,a mi padre y a Marco.. , pues yo sabia que Marco habia sobrevivido(o por lo menos tenia esperanzas) .

Al momento de la presentacion de los reclutas miraba a todos lados intentando no ser notado por pixis y tratando de ver si reconocia a alguien y derrepente como por cosa del destino , justo en ese lugar estaba Marco..

- ¿eh? ¿Marco? ...¿Marco bodt?- ¿Es enserio? que hace el aqui ... pero me alegraba que estuviera vivo

En ese momento miles de recuerdos de mi infancia se me vinieron ala mente , como de que a Marco le encantaba bailar , dibujar, saltar la cuerda y era muy platicador .Solte una pequeña risa (que para mi mala suerte atrajo a pixis hacia ami ) pero despues de mi presentacion comienza mi historia.

- JEAN!- Marco corria alegremente hacia ami moviendo la mano en alto saludando.

- ¡MARCO!- Corri en direccion a el y lo abraze con fuerza elevandolo del suelo.

- Jean! hace tanto que no te veia! mirate has cecido mucho!- Marco sonrio con su calida sonrisa

- PERO.. si tu siempre has sido mas alto que yo ..aunque ..siempre eh podido cargarte-

- Ahmm... ¿me estas diciendo gordo?- Marco fruncio el seño en señal de duda

Solo me eche a reir y nege todo , comenzamos a platicar y a recordar anecdotas de nuestra niñez , cuando hize una pregunta de la que me arrepentire por toda mi vida-

-¿Aun ayuda a tu padre en la panaderia?- LE pregunte a marco mientras me abrochaba las botas pues Marco se puso jugeton y desabrocho mis cintas

- hm...no..- Marco bajo la mirada dirigiendo su vista solo a sus pies.

- Pero si te encantaba ayudarle , ¿ Por que ya no le ayudas? - Le pregunte realmente me comia la ansiedad

- YA... ya no puedo..., mi padre ...- Marco dejo caer lagrimas a sus pies ,y agrego..

- Mi padre... fue.. deborado..- ENTRE LAS LAGRIMAS DE MARCO surgio un abrazo afectuoso y un aura de falta de cariño me envolvio y me hizo abrazarlo fuerte.

Su cariño me envolvio por completo haciendome olvidar a mikasa ..estando a su lado mikasa no existia, no era bonita y mi mente solo se concentraba en querer besar los labios de marco, en querer tocar su cuerpo densnudo, sin pensarlo y ya recostados en la cama comenze a besar a marco aasionadamente sin poder controlarme , y tambien a desabotonar su playera .

Comenze a tocar su pecho , su palido rostro comenzaba a tomar un tono rosa en sus mejillas, que hermosa escena tras una noche de lujuria (la mejor de mi vida debo agregar) eso se repetia todas las noches.

Cada mañana Marco estaba a mi lado durmiendo profundamente y durante los entrenamientos no dejaba de mirarlo .

Pues pasaron los meses y todo se repetia Marco lucia mas feliz que lo de costumbre tambien habia aumentado un poco de peso pero lucia tan bien como de costumbre .

TRAS LA mision de recuperacion del distrito Trost tenia presente todo lo que Marco me habia dicho que tenia madera de lider tan solo recordarlo me alegraba . Me concentre en buscarlo por todos lados esperando que la noche llegara ., pero... Marco no estaria alli ... MARCO HABIA MUERTO.. TRAS DAR INFORMACION Y HABER LLORADO POR DIAS me entregaron la biopsia ...

Marco Bodt

genero: masculino

edad: 16 años

altura: 1.78

peso: 70 kg

estado fallecido .. 4 meses de embarazo

Fui incapaz de creer y aceptar que perdi a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

FIN


End file.
